Augmented reality (AR) technology allows virtual imagery to be mixed with a real world physical environment. Typically, AR headsets include see-through near-to-eye displays (NED) that are worn by users to view the mixed imagery of virtual and real-world objects. In contrast, virtual reality (VR) headsets are designed to immerse the user in a virtual experience. Virtual reality headsets typically include NEDs with opaque backdrops, blocking the user's view of the real world. Experiences enabled by these two types of displays differ due to fundamental differences in their optical designs.